Digimon: Angels and Cats just want to have fun!
by Robin.exe
Summary: A curious Gatomon is planning something special for her tamer. After the creation of Anthro body alteration chip was discovered. She figure what best way to show her affection and love for her tamer? Then to use it and have fun with it, while also having 'exciting' training as Angewomon! [Rated M to be safe: Gatomon x Angewomon x Male OC ]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! Hey everyone not much I am going to say about this one, as this is just a story I wanted to write in order to take a break from Pokemon. During that one week break and after couple more days later finally got to finishing this one up, WHILE already got eight pages ready for the next chapter of A Different tale of Ash ketchum!  
**

 **So yeah this is also way that I can practice a little bit of my writing along with get some practices for well...future lemons that will be coming soon in that Pokemon story. As I am nearing the third gym battle Ash is going to take. So yeah, with this story in mind though it is also to help myself to become a little bit creative when writing these scenes, without them being too bland or the same thing over and over. So without further adieu and those who don't want to read this story? I humbly ask of you to go ahead and click on that back button on your web browser; those who are going to read. I hope you have fun and enjoy the story.**

 **xxx**

 **Digimon: Angels and Cats just want to have fun!**

 **Chapter 1: Alteration body configuration fun!**

Somewhere in a forest biome of the Digital world rested a place. Where most if not all Beast type Digimon hang around and bask in the sunlight, listening to the whistling of the winds, rustles and bristles of the leafs coming from the canopy of the Gigabyte forest trees. Welcoming the warm and crisp air blowing through their tree barks. Having the small breeze of winds whipping up leafs off their branches gliding the currents.

A singular leaf that broke off and started swaying through the air currents. Dodging and avoiding some of the digimon that are wandering around in the woods. Looking for some food, cover and even sometime homes they can live in for themselves and call for their own. Burrowing through some bushes and rocks, making holes and wood cutting into the tree barks to living inside of them. While some insectoid and plant Digimon are buzzing or running about through the patches of flower fields, sleeping and napping near the flowers or up against some of the trees.

A few were also battling and sending out their attack cries of their moves, causing the leaf that is blowing by and passing everything around it. To swirl and spun off course from the wind current and began drifting off towards the more populated areas of the Gigabyte forest. The horizon over in the western direction of the forest, a town or a utopia could be seen from the distance! With tall and intimidating buildings reaching as high the eye could see or even looking up far as possible, without breaking their necks or falling onto their backs.

The place is called 'Digital City' a place known for many and all kinds of species Digimon to live in peaceful times and harmony. Including where children and people who are known as Digimon Tamers, will arrive and come too whenever one may discovered or finds the portal leading into the Digital world!

Ever since the first ever Human had arrive here on the continent of 'File Island'. Digital portals have begun appearing more frequently and actively ever since the intense fight against MetalGreymon and a human who calls himself Analogmon, a human hacker who had somehow managed to find his way into the digital world! Wanting to enslave all of the Digimon who lived in this computer world: believing them to be nothing but slaves to the human and that they are beneath humans! The battle between MetalGreymon from a young child, and Analogmon's Machinedramon broke out! One fighting for the peace and prosperity of restoring the digital world to the way it was. With the other fighting for destruction and total dominance over the Digimon race!

The young child came out victorious and defeated Analogmon before he could destroy everything. Including reverting his Digimon Machinedramon back to a Digi-egg and sends it back to where all Digimon eggs revert to start a new beginning!

And ever since then along with different new threats coming and going? The digital world and the Digimon who lives in this world, had come to coincide with the humans and becoming friends with those who get lost or accidentally gets transported into the digital world. All the while having devices called Digivice or V-pet's to help train and raise their digimon to unlocking their full potential. Even allowing them the power to digivolve into their stronger forms, rather they be good digivolutions or corrupted digivolutions or even badly treated digivolutions. All Digimon can tap into this unknown power and go into their next level and gain new powers, new strengths and resolve to protect and defend their human partners or friends!

20 years had passed ever since the incident and new threats appearing in the digital world. That everything began to evolve and expand throughout the years, having both Humans who discover this world, and Digimon discovering how great and valuable humans are to them. Will do everything in their powers to making sure both of their worlds are safe from humans and Digimon whom dares bring harm to their home!

But today is entirely a different tale to be told, one that will change the digital world completely and greatly. As there has been rumors spreading around and out that lately as-of-now of Hybrid looking Digimon began appearing? Having the shape of what appears to be digimon but looking entirely human completely! With Humans looking like themselves but with Digimon parts or features could be seen in them all the while having said almost strength of the digimon!

Whatever or wherever these hybrids are coming from or is being completely made from the Digital world itself? One thing for sure that has been buzzing around with some of the higher ups of both Human and Digimon, is that it could be possible…for Humans and Digimon able to make digi-eggs out from their own data to creating hybrid children digimon from one another!

Even though this is only theory by now as the officials didn't want to test it out just yet until they're sure. About the information and theory they have been gathering as of lately, all the while not wanting to force either human or digimon into mixing their data and see if they could possibly make a Hybrid digi-egg. One thing they are certain though and that is not impossible, for either human or digimon to become emotionally attached or begins sharing romantic feelings for one another and show affection to one another. Some are shy about it, some are against the idea and will try anything to separate the partners who might be interested in each other. While those who are all for it and openly show their love for one another despite being out in the open.

Ever since this discovery got made and some even spreading it out in Digital city. Had a lot of Humans and Digimon becoming quite interested in the idea, or very curious of if it could actually work and they can fall in love with either Digimon partner or Human companion? One thing for sure and a very talented, battle happy and enthusiastic Gatomon, who belongs to one of the Moderate level tamers that lives in the digital world.

Overheard this in town and began plotting of ways to show her feelings and love for her own tamer? We meet up with this Gatomon who is outside of digital city. Resting and napping on one of the tree branches close towards the city limits and nearby park. Minding her own business and happily kicking her feet up and down over her knee, humming a light tune to herself enjoying the warm sunny day.

This Gatomon who is partnered up with a human, is quite well known around these parts. To being very strong and powerful than your average champion level Digimon! That she and her tamer would everyday every hour work and train mostly early in the morning until lunch time. Then they will go and spend the day till evening with one another in the town, exploring and chatting with one another or just planned to be with each other presence. Feeling nice and comfortable with each other no matter where they walk or go.

They will then spend the rest of the evening battling and entering Digimon coliseum battles. Where the tamer and Gatomon had gone through the ranks of being one of the most powerful Digital partners who have existed in the city. Not a single digimon or other tamers with Digimon partners. Could never land a hit on her or even get their digimon to becoming fast enough, to lay a single blow on the female Digimon. It becomes nearly impossible to even slow her down or even keeping her on the defense!

Because of her small stature and amazing flexibility as a feline Digimon? Along with having a very talented Tamer, who warns her when in-coming attacks are about to come or alerting her when the Digimon who is about to attack her is coming from her blind spot. The two were definitely an amazing team and it feels like nothing will ever tear them apart. Even more so of how close these two were and Gatomon over the course of staying with him and hanging out with him. Had become apparent she will never leave his side for anything, a loyal Digimon to her tamer. And possibly even more when the girl began showing more open affections towards him.

Right now with a giggle and a blush crossing her face: Gatomon, is waiting for when her tamer comes to the Digital world after he is done attending school or spending some time with his family. Despite these two spending a lot together there are moments where her tamer. Has to head back to the real world and making sure he wouldn't be worrying his family or friends about disappearing forever. Heck she even begged and whined at him of wanting to come and meet up with his family!

Only to get told she couldn't or wouldn't know how to exactly explain his family about Digimon. Seemingly his family out of everyone over the years, are the only one who doesn't know anything about Digimon or the digital world. But others who have stumbled across it or found portals leading her, do the right thing and actually go explaining to their family or loved ones about where they go most of the time and aren't getting any whiplash about it!

Even some of the children who comes here also tells their parents…makes her wonder why he couldn't tell his own family? "Orgemon coming Elecmon?" she finally spoke up while opening her left eye towards the forest, hearing what sounded like stomping and thumping of somebody running through the woods.

Elecmon one of the digimon who habits around the general area. Blinked his blue eyes and looked towards the west, seeing that indeed there is an Orgemon running straight at this direction. Holding one of his orge bomb attacks in his hand. Bristling his many tails and twitching of his ears the Digimon looks up towards the neko with a giggle his squeaky voice calling out "yup and it's the same one from the coliseum, he sure likes to fight you huh?"

"Sigh that what happens when you become famous", yawned the feline Digimon. Who happily hops onto her two feet and begins stretching "what was the last record of taking him out Elecmon?" the girl asked while now cracking her neck. Getting ready to move out of the orge bomb attack watching it get tossed and thrown towards her.

"Seven minutes and thirty seconds good luck!" exclaimed the Digimon who immediately ran away from the spot. So the two challenging Digimon do battle without any interruptions or others getting in the way.

"Alright!" Yelled the cat as she leaps into the air and moves forward while hearing the bomb exploding and erupting on the tree branch she was resting on. Using the force behind the explosion to boost her speed and reaching the highest point of her jump. "Neko kick!" Gatomon exclaimed and dived kick straight towards the charging Orgemon who immediately stopped and raised his club in front of him.

And then lets out a low grunt of pain when the force behind the kick, caused him to slide back from Gatomon. Moving couple distances from her and digging his feet in the ground to try and not lose distance from her "Gatomon!" he shouted "today you will be defeated by me and I will prove too you sassy attitude that you are no champion!"

Making Gatomon who landed back on her feet and getting into a fight pose giggle "how can't I be champion when I am a Champion level?" she teased out loving to mess with the Orge's head whenever he speaks or tells her something she will lose.

Orgemon blew some steam from his ears and charges with the club raised above his head "You fucking know what I meant you feline, Pummel whack!" he shouted and jump into the air ready to slam down his club into the female Digimon. Only to miss completely when she cartwheeled out of the way, watching a powerful shockwave from the tip. Shooting straight ahead and destroying the ground in front of Orgemon.

"Oh Orgemon", Gatomon clicked her tongue as she leaps forward punches Orgemon with her Paw attack! Sending him flying back and spiraling on his feet when he received the attack and then once more when Gatomon, landed onto the ground and lunge forward with another Paw attack towards his stomach forcing him to widen his eyes and coughed badly. He then moved his hands down to his stomach holding onto it, while trying his best to get some air back. "You know I am not the champion of the Coliseum right?" she giggled out.

Though her tone is not one of teasing or correcting him. She truly was not the champion of the Coliseum and she is getting tired of reminding people of this. Yeah sure she may be a strong champion and have won some of the lower rank competitions in the Coliseum? But she and her tamer aren't confident enough to try and attempt the higher rankings in the Coliseum: especially when they overheard some rumors about how brutal they can be that only ultimate and mega level Digimon. Are the only Digimon who can compete in the more challenging rankings, and risks of being deleted in the process depending if they take too much damage during battle. The girl getting out of her thoughts quickly ducked from Orgemon forward punch, she then hops upward from his club swinging under her feet. To then grab Orgemon horns! Causing him to quickly blink his eyes and then grunted out when she used his horns, to move her body back and deliver a powerful kick into his face. Sending him off from his feet and then lets out a loud 'oooo' when Gatomon jumped off from the ground and then karate chops into his stomach!

Causing him to bounce off from the ground and flips down onto his stomach. Coughing and breathing heavily from the bruises he probably has now, along with bad injuries from the feline kicking into his muscles and skin. Gatomon landed back on the ground swishing her tail left and right, eying the Digimon carefully hoping that she didn't go overboard on him "you?"

Orgemon raised a white flag with his hand groaning out "I concede defeat." Gatomon smiled lightly as she happily pats his head "you are truly worthy of being my rival Gatomon. Your tamer truly trained you well…" he opened his eyes and chuckles when Gatomon places down some first-aid kit for him to use and recover from his injuries. Sitting up and carefully making sure he wouldn't stress out his muscle, eye smile at the cat "as well humble."

"Gatomon you almost set a new record! You are literally five seconds off from beating Orgemon!" Elecmon shouted from the distance and approaching the two of them. With the Orge laughing in triumph throwing his arm up.

"Whoo! That means my own training is coming along nicely if I prevented you from achieving a new record in our fights!" he cheered and then deadpan when Gatomon wiggled a finger with a shake of her head. Then winks at him before darting off and away from the two of them, heading towards the Digital city knowing around this time her tamer will come visiting the digital world.

"How do you know I was holding back Orgemon hmm?" Gatomon then laughed "nah I'm kidding you are definitely getting better! Keep trying Orgemon and I'm sure you will be strong enough to defeat some of the digimon, giving you a hard time! See ya guys my tamer is coming and I don't want to miss him!"

"See ya Gatomon! Good luck with today and hope everything turns out okay!" responded the electricity digimon. Chuckling and then smiles towards the Orgemon, watching the champion level digimon. Carefully wrapping the bandages around the injuries he sustain from Gatomon. Lightly looking up at the feline and towards the digimon next to him, he then chuckled with a light shake of his head.

"So she is finally going to confess to him huh? About time made me wonder if she and he were ever going to show their feelings for one another." Orgemon stated getting a confused look from Elecmon and a tilt of his head. Curious of what does he mean or how did he knew Gatomon has feelings for her Digimon tamer? "When you have been fighting her or being someone rival for a long time now, you start to pick up things Elecmon." He grunted out and then gave his thanks when Elecmon approach more close to him and helps out with the bandages.

"You think the tamer also has feelings for Gatomon too? I mean", Elecmon started saying while finishing up with the bandages. "It doesn't look like her human partner shows any kind of interests in her and I don't know if…"

"Trust me Gatomon like every other Digimon here who are into their human partners. Found a way to be with them", Orgemon then happily pats Elecmon back thanking him for the assist and standing up onto his feet with a groan "just a matter of configuring her data and altering her body for her tamer needs. And if he allows it as well okay with it?"

He didn't need to finish his sentence as Elecmon connected the rest of the dots. No doubt the tamer will show his love and affection for the feline, even if she did found a way to alter and configure her body. Plus the items in doing so is actually a digivice piece for tamers to attach into their v-pets allowing their Digimon partners. Permission from their tamer to allow them to change and configure their bodies too looking more human like or take on a human shape form. So this way they both can experience their true feelings for one another or liking the idea to speak to one another in the same height.

Or even possibly the Digimon wanting to feel the physical contact of intimacy. "I just hope the tamer will be able to please her? Considering their training schedule and all." And just had Orgemon boasting in laughter from that overstatement of the year! No doubt the feline if she does go through this and show her affection and love for her tamer? Will run the tamer down and becoming completely numb and exhausted from their love making, it will probably take until the next day for him being able to move and walk around the digital world with just a limp!

The only question is now…how will she be showing her feelings for the boy? Every Digimon and Humans he had gathers over the course of years. Has different tastes and their own methods of making things very interesting or sexual for their partners. "Oh well…" he then eye smile "want to go mess with old man Cherrymon?" he asks the Elecmon while now holding what looked to be paintball balloons.

"Oh you know it!" exclaimed the rookie level Digimon and reaches behind him and grabbing what looked to small bags of what appears to be peppers. Thus the two troublemakers and prankster Digimon ran off in the opposite direction from Digital city and deep into Gigabyte forest too mess with a very old living Digimon, Cherrymon who continues to babble and talk to himself or nearby Digimon. Telling them tales or stories of the old days or before File Island became populated and evolved into the once known File city into the now Digital city!

Xxx

Excitement is running throughout her body as the small feline Digimon is doing everything she can. To run and avoid bumping into any other humans or Digimon who might get in her way, from reaching towards the teleporter pad leading to the human world and the digital world. Not wanting to be late getting there and reuniting with her tamer once again! For fun, adventure, excitement and possibly even being romantic with each other!

While running through the streets and making sharp turns with each corner she makes. The cat Digimon would notice a lot of different kinds of female Digimon hanging around with their male partners. Flexing and showing off their bodies to them, nuzzling and cuddling up with them. While some were kissing and making out in the open with each other not caring about their height differences or how tall one is compare to the other. It kind of makes her feel a bit jealous of these Digimon showing themselves off or wanting to tease their lovers with their body, on the account most if not all of them were in anthro forms.

While some were in their digivolution but not a single one she seen, were either a Gatomon species or even Angewomon. Yeah granted, her tamer when arriving and receiving her digiegg was told at the time with Babamon and Jijimon: of how rare it is for someone to receiving a Puttymon egg in digital city? Considering most of the digiegg here are mostly based around well-known Digimon and even some beast digimon. And since she isn't exactly a beast Digimon but a holy digimon? It made her standout the most around these parts and is the only Gatomon line too ever be spotted or seen around these parts…

Yes there is the Sanctuary Palace and other cities out there for Tamers to arrive and her species are more align to being in the Sanctuary palace more than ground level. That is where most if not all Holy species Digimon existed and their Digiegg.

Now the reason of why she is jealous? Is because of these female Digimon of many kinds are able to show off more than Gatomon could, along with being able to be cute and somewhat shy. While other's can become daring, teasing and even playful with those they're interested in becoming mates with. All the while and this is what she hates the most, showing off their figures nicely in a sexual manner without really needing to use the anthro Digi-piece.

Yes, she had changed into her anthro form before and loves her body. Nice and tall height of being 4'2 to 4'6 compare to her tamers 5'7 height. Just barely reaching above his stomach and being below his chest. Her breasts accompany by her fur is a nice and firm plus squishy double B cups to almost C cup in size. Gatomon waist and hips stretches out about three inches to even out with her nice tone flat stomach which she can easily, swing and swish her hips of a belly dancer. With her butt cheeks being nice and plump along with giving a nice bounce too them. Hell when she glides and moves her hands against each cheek, she will shivered and let out a low mew amazed of just how soft and squishy they were!

Getting out of her thoughts and sighing in defeat Gatomon, honestly wished she had more of a figure that could rival to those who are curvier than her or has a larger breast sizes. Especially the Renamon, Lillymon, some female versions of Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon lineup, some Biyomon and hell even some of their digivolutions!

Sure she doesn't mind evolutions where they are natural gifted with breast sizes or butt sizes, or are curvy and sexy right away when reaching said digivolution. But once that anthro chip is inserted into Tamers v-pets, she feels inferior too them and dare she say jealous… "Oomph sorry wasn't where I was going", she then gasped and widen her eyes after ramming and bumping into somebodies leg. Causing Gatomon to stared wide-eye at the person in front of from her fallen position. Noticing a swishing thin tail and a tail ring placed around it, wagging happily left to right.

"OH that is quite alright!" announced a very mature female voice who turned around and squeal "ooh! Another Gatomon that is so cool and wow?!" she then bends down lifting the fallen Gatomon into her arms and hugging her close. "I never realized how cute we looked without the anthro chip! Aw man you are the cutest I have seen so far, just want me to snuggle you close!" she cooed out and did just that by hugging and snuggling Gatomon right into her chest.

Rather large breasts matter of the fact almost rivaling to that of Renamon own breasts hiding underneath her fur fluff. Causing Gatomon to grunt and groan out having a difficult time breathing along with assessing to the situation she is in, along with how the hell is there a Gatomon? With such a sexy and alluring figure?!

Gatomon felt herself being pulled away from the girl's breasts, watching them just jiggled from pulling her out. Smiling lightly at the happy look this humanoid looking Gatomon is giving her "hey there…uh", Gatomon despite trying to speak, couldn't stop looking at the girl's body. "How…were you? I thought all Gatomon couldn't get this type of figure when using that chip?" she asked. Hearing the girl in front of her laughing lightly with a teasing cat smile, wiggling her neko ears up and down.

"Well of course we can and impressive isn't it?" The girl teased while placing Gatomon on top of what looked to be a flat surfaced walled. Posing in front of the feline Digimon with her hands traversing and gliding all over her body "my master actually dug deep into the coding of the digi-piece and had discovered that you can enabled the option. Too allow their Digimon partners to take any shape or form they want when becoming anthropomorphic forms." She then cups her breasts moving them each up and down in front of Gatomon. Watching in amusement of how the cat is just watching her moving her bust around, not out of perversion but more of fascination.

"You want to feel them?" The girl giggled out and caused Gatomon to shout out whoa and falling over the stone wall. Quickly grabbed the edge and climbing back up panting and blinking her eyes in disbelief "I don't mind after all", the girl then let's go of her boobs. Letting them bounce around and jiggle against her chest. Tilting her head towards the left with her sapphire eyes gleaming in happiness "I too was in the same situation as you, when my tamer found this hidden option. Giving me the dream body I always wanted!" she exclaimed and hugged herself purring "and it feels great! You should", she then leans forward clasping her gloved hands with Gatomon's paws. "Also do it too and let your tamer know about the hidden feature!" she then giggles "think of how amazed he will be if you were to show off, your amazing curves."

The girl ears then twitched upward hearing a voice calling out towards her. "Oh gotta go Tamer is calling me", she then separates from Gatomon and began jogging down the road. Making sure to tilt her body around lightly, facing towards the feline digimon "think over it Gatomon and I'm sure your tamer will love it! See ya!"

Waving back and chuckling lightly from this strange encounter? Gatomon has to admit it will be cool being able to have the dream body she wants…but then will her tamer too? She looks down with her paw still in the air waving then softly placing it down on the stone wall. Humming to herself and thinking it over of how would her tamer react to knowing about that feature? Will…he allow her to change and alter her body from its normal form and being a bit sexier for him or, will he be displeased and upset about the girl wanting to change something she is born with?

 _"I definitely know he likes the way I am and doesn't mind my body."_ She then giggled lightly and proceeds to head on over towards the teleporter. " _Then again he is a boy and usually responds to hormones, while also loves taking naps with me."_ Gatomon then had a goofy look on her face. Imagining what or how will it feel if her tamer. Is to use her boobs as pillows and getting comfortable between her cleavages add the fact of how smooth and soft her fur is. Would make one hell of a comforter and nice blanket in the way. All the while she herself can hug him and keeping him close to her body enjoying his clothes rubbing against her and probably even his skin.

Her attention then spotted a café towards her right forcing her to stop in her tracks and watches everything that is going on inside. Female waitresses of both human and digimon were walking about and taking orders, writing down orders in their little notepads. Wearing outfits that looked to be for the very busty and curvy Digimon plus human females, too tight around their boobs that looked ready to fly out from their top and rip it open. While some who has amazing hips their skirts could barely cover or conceal anything that you could easily look up them and spot either their panties or bare behind for Digimon who don't wear clothing.

But watching this alone had start forming a plan in Gatomon head and smirk delightfully ' _I think know how to make our night amazing for showing our love tonight. Along with it being very fun for me and my tamer…or should I say 'master'",_ Gatomon doubled her efforts now and ran forward towards the teleporter! Now having something planned to making their night for each other special and romantic…well hopefully romantic for her tamer. In which she will become her tamers humble servant and maid for the night, following and listening to his orders and hopefully sexual desires without any questioned asks All the while looking very appealing for her tamer to the point, she could possibly tease him with her body.

The female could picture it now her in a very sexy maid outfit, her breast too big and jiggling to contain inside her maid top. Having her to pull lightly against her strings to loosen them up, allowing gravity to take control over them and having them bounce wildly, possibly loosening her top even more till they start spilling out from her top and expose themselves too her Tamer.

All the while she can tease her Tamer with her rear. By purposely crawling around and picking things up in their tamers home/house. Lifting her tail high as possibly to lift the skirt enough for him getting and eye view of her nice and juicy butt cheeks towards him, even possibly her womanhood too. Wiggling and shaking her butt left to right taunting him and teasing him of wanting to grab them, to grope them and even possibly.

Which Gatomon then visibly shivered and quietly moaned out " _even probably having him slapping my butt for being a bad maid! Oh that sounds inviting…will hurt like hell but him caressing my rear will definitely be worth it!"_ Yeah she can definitely seeing this working out! And she won't be needing to digivolve into Angewomon just to coax him into making love with her…

But then she thought how would that be fair for Angewomon? Yeah sure her personality doesn't change when digivolving or Angewomon being a separate being. But she is still technically a separate digimon, along with every time she does digivolve into her? Her love and feelings for her Tamer oddly becomes twice of needing and wanting him more than she does in Gatomon form. And no doubt her feeling swill triple if she were to become Ophanimon which she finds it odd how her emotions for her tamer. Rises whenever she digivolves? Is it because Angewomon and Ophanimon are more humanoid than Gatomon, and is the reason why she wants to mate the living hell out of her tamer?

Gatomon giggles with those thoughts and eye smiled "if so then who am I to deny their feelings for our tamer? Tonight I will have my fun and then tomorrow during our training session, I will let Angewomon have her fun next!" Treating her other digivolutions as separate beings felt a little weird and yet right at the same time. Clapping her paws together and rubbing them together the feline began her plot of becoming closer to her Tamer more than ever and will show her feelings for him tonight!

"Let operation sexy neko maid being!" Gatomon cheered and finally arrives to the transporter. Spotting her tamer arriving just in time of her arrival. Charging and leaping straight into his arms nearly topple him over hearing him laughing down at her. Returning her hug with his own and asking how was her day and if she manage to stay out of trouble while he was gone. Making her to lightly punch his shoulders and pouted at him only too then laugh loudly along thrashing about in his arms. From the boy tickling and wiggling his fingers all around her sides and body causing her to shout uncle over and over!

Staring back at him Gatomon then softly smile towards his own smile, staring and getting lost in those green eyes of his. His eyes showing love, compassion, trust and kindness in them all directing towards her and her only. Feeling his thumbs rubbing and kneading against her rear gently, teasingly moving around her tail forcing some coos and mews from the feline. All the while purring through her throat enjoying the treatment very much. She then rests her head against his chest, rubbing her cheek against his nice and thin red color shirt with the fabric. Being nice and soft from the touch; trying her best to wrap her legs around his sides but unable to do so considering how small she is…but it wouldn't matter for tonight?

Gatomon is going to have the most amazing night of her life! "Hey!" she suddenly said up to her tamer watching his black flat hair blowing gently from the breeze Digital city is giving. Feeling him beginning to move and walking towards their tamers house area replying back down to her "did you know there is actual an option in that anthro chip of ours That allows us Digimon being able to convert and change our figures into whatever we want! And I don't mean actually turning us anthropomorphic either!" she quickly stated with a claw poking at his chest with one eye closed halfway with the other expressing let me finish fashion "I actually mean giving us the ability to physically change our body or assets into anything we want!"

"Really huh", the tamer quickly stated while looking up in thought then back down. "When did you discover this Gatomon and learned it from?" The boy ask little worried that he might have offended her in some way whenever they use the chip. Did he not notice her a lot or giving her the much needed attention she wanted? Or is it because she is worried about him eying and looking at another female Digimon or human body that isn't hers? The boy is pretty sure he hasn't done anything to make her cause concern or worry. Heck, she is actually drop dead gorgeous to him and tried his best not to stare or ogle at her like a pervert; thinking it might discomfort her.

"I actually discovered this while running here to greet ya!" The feline giggled out while pressing her head against his chest. "I saw another Gatomon around the area, an actual Gatomon!" She stressed out with a giggle and getting a chuckle from her tamer as they were now walking through the residential area of the digital world. "And well her tamer had her in her human form, she looked amazing" she sighed out while turning around in his hands. Using them as seats and wiggling herself against them to getting comfortable, seeing they were approaching near a building that will have a teleporter inside which leads to their Tamer home. "She told me because of her tamer fiddling around with the anthro piece, he discovered some options to enable alterations for Digimon bodies. In which she instantly wanted to use it and having her dream body!" she had the boy letting out a low 'ah' now understanding where this conversation is going now.

Because of her finding another Gatomon and that female tamer finding this option, wanted to test it out herself and see if the female is telling the truth or not? While also remembering how somewhat angry his Gatomon gets whenever she looked at another female digimon, she seems to give off this jealous feeling of how sexy or curvy they are. Even though he doesn't care or likes the way she is "so I figured why not we have some fun with it tonight and then…" Gatomon then blushed badly while forcing herself to shutting up.

Making the young man to chuckle at the way she slapped her paws against her mouth. Trying to keep herself quiet and saying something embarrassing or that might upset him. Her tamer knows exactly what she is going to say; 'then probably I can possibly show herself off and become brave enough to show my love'. The young man is no fool nor was he blind about the Digimon having a strong affection towards him, he himself is also starting to grow affectionate towards Gatomon. With news and development of the anthro digi-pieces for their v-pets lately?

It has been quite difficult for him not to stare or ogle at Gatomon womanly body when they use it. Or hell any other female Digimon; who asks their tamers to activate the device. Showing off and posing sexually and sensually too their lovers and partners. It been quite difficult for his hormones to not act up or break through of his mental that will have him. Taking advantage of Gatomon new form and possibly, if he were ever brave enough, try and seduce her into being intimate with him!

Granted it could possibly be the same for Gatomon, who knows what kind of schemes enters her mind? Let alone all the activities she tries and shares with him or telling him of the possibilities they could have with her being a humanoid Gatomon! Honestly, it excites him greatly of what they could do with the anthropomorphic chip. "Hey tamer you wouldn't mind if I were to mail order something for myself?" the little neko brought him out from his thoughts.

Causing the boy to stare down at her and begins pressing number buttons for their tamer home room. "Oh what is it that you want to get Gatomon? And will they be open this late in the evening?" he asked getting a wry smile from the cat Digimon. As they stepped into the glowing transporter that will take them too their destination while Gatomon rubbed her paws up and down.

"Oh don't worry they can easily just transfer the data through the v-pet and we can materialize it once we receive it." She informed and then giggled happily by nuzzling him. Feeling both of their data being transferred "and yes they do in fact deliver late, I just hope to you it will look sexy and cool on me." She told him right before they disappeared from the lobby and entered into their Digital world home area.

Xxx

It took couple tries and few hours for Gatomon to finally get the maid outfit she been trying to buy, through one of the online shops the Digital world has to offer and then transfer it to her tamers place. Let alone even getting the maid outfit before he could even access his inventory space through the v-pet. On the account she wanted it to be a surprise for him along with wanting to be sure, the maid outfit will fit on her body. Especially once she starts asking her tamer to expand certain assets of her figured.

Gatomon, who is in their main bedroom, have a blue carpeted flooring with few table tops and dressers near the corner of the room where the door is. Blue and white wallpaper that goes in a pattern of one white and one blue each. A digitized window that gives a great view of the somewhat tropical theme location her tamer wanted to live at sort of like a privet island. A large and comfy master bed big enough to hold two people with some tabletops on each side of the bed with working lamps. All the while having a full bodied mirror placed near the closet on the west side wall. Where Gatomon is right now posing and standing in front of it in her humanoid form.

Tilting and turning her body left to right admiring the black color maid outfit she bought from the Lilamon clothing shop. Her tail swish left and right having a very easy time lifting the thin and frilly skirt easily whenever her tail moves. In a way she will be able to expose and show her nice juicy rear and hopefully womanhood for her tamer! Placing her hands down onto her hips the female Digimon couldn't help but to sway and thrust her hips left to right in a teasing manner "why yes master these hips don't lie and my cute looking butt look amazing in this outfit huh?" Gatomon told her reflection with a lick of her lips.

She then decided to move her hands up her slender sides and stomach, moving them over her abs and then towards her small but moderate b cup boobs. Frowning lightly at how the corset or the maid top is not doing a good job showing off her cleavage or the top of her boobs. On the account of how small they are they won't give off that sex appeal…or bounce for her tamer. Even un-button one button with the top still won't expose much of her upper body, except for her torso and that's about it! "Well I will have to fix that don't I." cackled the female Digimon as her ears twitched upward and heard her tamer asking if everything alright. "Yes everything's fine", Gatomon then paused before she went to head out of the room.

Quickly looking at herself once more in the mirror "we might have to use that alteration after all! If what I have planned to work." She called out once more and adjusted her apron a bit more. Wiggling the bow tie near her neck and then gives a firm nod at her reflection and heads on out of the bedroom too the living room.

Xxx

The living room one would say is very furnished and has everything one would need on a vacation get-away! A nice soft big love seat that can hold up to four people, two couches on the left and right side of the big love seat. Red carpet floors a fire place in front of the sitting area with a flat screen T.V on the top of the fireplace. Ocean style wallpapers with some tropical coconut trees mirroring one another and small little waves on the bottom of the walls. Couple of lamps and even a ceiling fan were in the living room, which is also connected towards the dining room and then to the kitchen. Where a big rounded table rests in the middle of the dining room, with a very strong glass surface that can handle any kind of weight. Candles are placed in the middle of the table to give off that nice and serene atmosphere or even a romantic evening with that special someone.

We head towards the living room where our young tamer is sitting down on the couch. Waiting for whatever surprise his Digimon has for him, along with being informed ahead of time that they will need to use the alteration mode on the Anthro digi-piece menu. For what he isn't sure but something tells him the outfit Gatomon got? Will probably be more appealing if they were to alter and modify her body to fit perfectly with it.

Tapping his sock feet on the rug the boy tilted his head hearing a door opening up and then closing. "Everything alright?" he asks Gatomon with a big smile, along with a small blush crossing his face. Watching the giddy neko happily walking towards him with her hips, swinging and sway left to right with enough force to lift that small skirt of hers. Exposing just enough of her thighs and upper legs towards him and if carefully look closely enough, he can also see a bit of her pelvis and waist under said skirt. Realizing the neko digimon isn't wearing any type of panties or underwear tonight. Probably figuring it will be a waste of time and clothing to even wear them for tonight. Which no doubt she is going to make sure will be a pleasurable one, he just hopes he can meet her expectations.

One thing for sure and without the need of altering her body? The look is taking quite an effect on the boy and can feel himself heating up. He faces forward after the female Digimon walked around the love seat with her left hand, gliding along the top of the couch and then wistfully trailed a finger across the back of her tamers neck. Letting a small giggle at the way he shivered and flinched form her touch, almost letting out a chuckle from the tickling sensation. Gatomon then happily bounced her way fully into view and standing in front of the fire place throwing her right arm up into the air. With her left hand resting neatly on her hips with one leg up in a sexy like pose "Ta-da! Your lovely and sexy maid has finally arrive master and she is ready to work hard, assist you in" and she then moved both arms towards the top of her body gliding them downward in an offering fashion, with an equal and yet sensual offering tone "any physical means she can for your needs." She mewed and cooed out and then quickly giggled with a big blush on her face while sticking her tongue out.

Making the boy to chuckle lightly with her and shaking his head at the neko's behavior "alright I think know where this is going", he then lets out a soft sigh. Looking the female digimon up and down examining her body "so you sure about wanting to becoming my maid and servant?"

"Yes!" Right away the cat answered without any moment hesitation. Hugging herself closely purring out "I actually wanted to give it a shot and see how it goes! Who knows", she then leans forward with her hands slowly sliding down her legs. Giving a very needy look in her eyes "you might like it ' _master_ ' now come on activate the anthro chip option files and let's make this night! A night we both will remember and enjoy!" exclaimed the girl as she hops up and down in place.

"Alright, alright settle down Gatomon you don't want to get too excited." The boy told her and watches the girl calming down while clearing her throat. Nodding her head right away on the account she does get carried away if she's not meaning too. She definitely doesn't want to get tired out before things get good! Gatomon watches her tamer lifting the v-pet and opening up what would be the configuration files of the anthro chip and then clicks on it which caused a holographic menu to appear in front of him with Gatomon's female body outline.

"Alright Gatomon", the boy managed to choke out considering who knows what the girl will want? "Which part of your body you want to configure?" he asks her while lifting his eyes up towards the female Digimon. Who hummed lightly while feigning not knowing even though she does know what she wants altered.

"I want my breasts to be bigger", she announced with a soft tone. Making her tamer to blink his eyes at the sudden tone "I know you really don't mind them being this size. But I do", she then rests a hand onto her chest with a serious look in her eyes "the reason why I want them to be big is because I want you to well…" she then shyly look away "grope them and feeling your hands rubbing them, sliding against them and even moving them with your palms." The female Digimon blush grew even more "when I saw that Gatomon today and how she manage to even have those size breasts, it made me feel like I didn't have to worry or even compete with the other female Digimon."

"But Gatomon…you don't have to be sexy just by having well", the boy then scratches one finger on his cheek. "Big assets just to get my attention or even feel better than other female digimon?" He then smiled towards her "I like you for who you are, not what your body has to offer."

"Oh I know that!" Gatomon waved her paws getting a confused look from the tamer. "I'm not saying this is going to be permanent change, oh no!" she then shook her head and then grins brightly "I sincerely and honestly want to know what it feels like, having your hands groping on my big boobs! Or how sensitive I will get from just being touched also", she then wiggled her eyebrows "I can tease you in many ways if my boobs were big, possibly even having you losing your attention towards them."

Making the boy to face palm and started laughing "so this isn't just to impress me or wanting to make yourself sexy towards me? But…out curiosity wanting to know how it feels of having bigger breasts?" He wanted to be sure he is hearing this right? Gatomon, from the sounds of it and the way she is explaining this too him. Doesn't want big breasts just so she can please him in having a sexy looking digimon, even though it probably is half of it, but the other half is so she can experience what it will be like: having big breasts on her body and what the difference will be when doing so.

"Yup that is right!" Gatomon then showed her outfit once more "especially if I am suppose too turn you on with the maid outfit." She then started clicking her tongue while shaking her head "I can only do so much with my rear and pelvis to tease with master, it will probably start turning you off or quickly get use of seeing my naked lower body!" Well he can't beat that logic and had to nod in agreement. She is right, there is only so much she could do to tease with her lower body and he will possibly start getting used to seeing the female Digimon without anything on.

Or more of he already knows what she does looks like without any clothes on since her fur covers her entire body. "Alright I can see you're point in this, but you sure?" he wanted to be sure in case something goes wrong or if she doesn't enjoy it.

"Yes I'm sure", Gatomon then grins "besides I'll leave most of the teasing and loving in Angewomon form in the future. In case you", she then blushed when her tamer interrupted her and proclaim that he would still make out or have love with her. Even in her champion form whenever she feels like it or doesn't have enough energy to Digivolve into Angewomon! "M…Master?" it definitely silenced her up when he told that towards her nearly making her soft sapphire eyes to shake lightly.

"You don't need Angewomon just to make love Gatomon…or Ophanimon just to show your love to me." He told her from the couch and smiling lovingly towards her "will still love you no matter what form you take." And then nearly burst out loud when she teasingly asked if she mistakenly digivolves into LadyDevimon or possibly Numemon.

"Well alright not all of the digivolution forms!" He joked and gotten the female Digimon in front of him to lighten up and becoming calm once more. The boy returned his attention towards the holographic menu of Gatomon body "alright but if we are altering your breasts Gatomon? We might also have to even out the rest of your body, so this way you won't be disproportion with the rest of your body." Making sense and agreeing to what he said the girl is ready for the changes to happen.

"Alright master give me breasts the size of D then!" Exclaimed the girl with a happy tone and swishing of her tail. Waiting for him to start messing with her body configuration and begin doing the changes, even laughing at the way his face contort a bit. Possibly trying to think or figure out exactly how big that size is "they're about this big master!" Giggled the girl while moving her hands up near her breasts. Where they reached just the front of her chest and near her sides. Only to then start spreading the hands apart from each other, passing over her sides and going a bit further away from the sides of her body. Being about what looked to be about two or three inches away from her ribs. Indicating how far down they will go in their natural growth.

In which he nodded and got a good imagery in his head of exactly how big they were for Gatomon figure and proceeds with the process. Upon doing so and extending out the girls boobs Gatomon, who is feeling a hot and very warm sensation coursing through her body and tingling feeling going through her breasts. Began hissing lightly and gaping her mouth open, her face turning completely red with her tail sticking straight out behind her stiff like an iron board! Started to feel her breasts growing and pulling outwards from her chest! "Oooooh!" she let out a very long and loud moan nearly falling forward.

* **Lemon scene up ahead*  
**

"Aaah, oooh ma-masterrrr!" The female Digimon moaned out. Alerting het tamer attention as he looks towards the girl and watching her going down to her knees. "Feels", drool immediately began to fall out from her mouth as her breathing began picking up tempo, her harsh and gasping breaths were quick and fast. "Feels good!" she yelled out with another moan mixed with a growl, her nipples becoming quite hard and stiff through the maids top. Her positioning is giving a good view down her shirt and showing off just how far out her boobs were stretching out, forming a huge cleavage towards the boy and even causing her breasts to swell out. Making them healthy and plump to the touch that Gatomon, in her now somewhat horny trance and pleasurable trip she is going through. Cracked her eyes halfway open smiling and gasping heavily, at the way her breasts were growing! She can feel her womanhood burning for attention and becoming wet from the pleasure the feline is going through! Causing Gatomon to move one hand downward and through her skirt, using one of her fingers to rub against her womanhood forcing her to suck in her lower lip "Mmmph!"

Gatomon began furiously rubbing her womanhood with that finger, while her free hand moved towards her right breast. Grabbing it through the maids outfit forcing her to whip her head back and nearly falls down onto her back "ooh my gosh master it feels so good!" she screamed with a lewd voice. Her expanding boobs were nearly reaching the size she wanted. Straining and pushing against her now very tight form fitting Maids shirt, her nipples pushing between her fingers and having the fabric of the shirt. Slip through each of her fingers indicating her breasts are now fully rounded, making anyone's hands that were to grab them and grope them? Feel the fleshy mounds slip between their fingers while flattening against their palms. "Oh…oh…oh!" she then lets out a gurgled moan through closed lips and softly falls onto her sides on the floor.

Gatomon had released from furiously rubbing her finger in and out of her womanhood. Causing the girl to lay down onto her sides on the floor. Panting and gasping heavily and breathlessly trying to get air back into her lungs. Her eyes were hazy with want and need as they stare blankly towards the love seat her tamer is sitting on. Feeling the pleasurable and hot feeling immediately leaving her body, but can still feel the tingling sensation coursing through both of her breasts and finally coming to a stop.

Her tamer who is sitting on the couch, all the while watching what just transpired to his Digimon partner? Had to say despite any plans Gatomon had in making him get turned on or becoming horny for the girl with that maid outfit? Had already succeeded in making him become quite hard at what he just watched! His new girlfriend got turned on and became quickly horny from feeling the effects of her breasts growing right before her, expanding out and becoming full rounded D cup sizes she wanted. While it did that and who knows what kind of pleasurable feelings or tingling sensation went through her, had the female Digimon rubbing and masturbating herself into releasing from the incredible changes she went through or even felt during the process: putting on quite the show for him to watch and get really horny from seeing it despite not being what Gatomon wanted to do!

"Wow…I haven't began my duties as a maid and already your rock hard." Gatomon managed to finally say with a giggle and snickering "guess…am on the right track." She breathlessly said. Getting her tamer to chuckle with what looked to be an exhausted look. Trying his best to cross his legs and prevent Gatomon of seeing his tented pants.

"Oh come on master that is the whole point of tonight going to be! A loving, teasing, sexual and sensual evening with my lover!" explained the now recovering female digimon. Who carefully began sitting up and then fully stands up onto her wobbling legs. Snickering at the sight of her now new sized breasts being forced up by the confines of her outfit! Making them look even bigger than they're suppose too be at, straining and pushing tightly against the top. That she can even see her hard stiff nipples pushing the fabric outward "wow…they look amazing!" she squealed out and immediately hugged her breasts in her hands. Sighing lightly from the sudden pleasure "oh and very sensitive too, thank you, thank you so much for doing this Master! I promise you!" she then winked at him with a very cat like smile "I won't fail you as your servant!"

And thus how the rest of the evening went for the two lovers. First on the task for Gatomon to get started on teasing and hopefully getting her tamer to become horny? Is start her first duty of cleaning and dusting off the place and boy; does this place needed dusting. Gatomon, after recovering from her release, began walking and moving around the house. Making sure to find the right places to use her feather duster that came with the outfit of hers. Too sweep, pat and swipe along the knickknacks and items that are placed in the living room.

Happily swinging and swaying her hips purposely for her master to look at. Along with getting a good view of her butt cheeks and womanhood, which is still somewhat wet from her masturbating earlier during the whole altering her body process, by giving her bigger breasts. Which the tamer has no problems of getting eye candy from the neko.

Then a thought came into mind for the boy as he watches and getting turned on. From Gatomon who is bending up and down to reach certain shelves of one of the book stands. Moved one hand down towards one of her butt cheeks and begins kneading into it, letting out low coos from whenever she squeezes a cheek. The thought that came to the boy's mind is: why not have a little fun with the female Digimon? By using the alteration program of the anthro chip?

And considering how much pleasure Gatomon went through by just her boobs becoming bigger? He figured why the hell not and opens up the menu for her body. Deciding to focus his attention towards the female digimon rear and sensitivity. ' _I think we both will enjoy this Gatomon.'_

Once he started messing with Gatomon's sensitivity senses, making sure to time it just right whenever the girl moved a hand down towards one of her butt cheeks. Quickly raises the levels of her sensitivity which in turn caused Gatomon right when she grabbed her right butt cheek. Caused her to inhale sharply and bulged her eyes out from the suddenly jolt going through her body! She then began purring and moaning as she continues to knead and push her hand into her cheek.

"Ooh…why…why do I feel", Gatomon then lets out another loud moan after another jolt of pleasure coursed through her body. Forcing her to stand upright with a rigid stance, trembling and shaking badly "yessss…ah, ah!" she panted and gasped out when her hand continued to massage and knead into her cheek trying her best not to move her other hand down towards the other butt cheek.

Her face is covered with her blush, her eyes trembling from feeling so good right now and trying her best to fight the urge to touch and masturbate herself. Even though it will be hot and sexy for her master, she still wants to at least tease him before they move towards the exciting part for their love. But damn is it hard to focus from feeling so good! One of the things she hates about being in this form, despite being a holy Digimon? She is still consider animal like in this form and will succumb to her animalistic needs.

Seeing how much effect when the female Digimon sensitivity is high on Gatomon? The boy who is feeling his member tenting and pushing up against his pants, couldn't help but silently chuckled and enjoying the show in front of him. Of Gatomon rubbing and kneading, massaging as well pinching against her butt cheek. Watching the way her tail is sticking outward fully stiff and unmoving, indicating she is in fact enjoying pleasuring herself. So why not help her feel even better by turning around and looking at the alteration program once more.

Even though he knows Gatomon does not like the idea of having a big and plump butt. It doesn't mean he could help make it so that will feel great, to having her fleshy cheeks feeling great from the touch and having her hands sinking down into them. Thus once more heard Gatomon letting out a surprised meow and dropped everything she was doing towards the floor. Whipping her other hand down towards her other butt cheek, letting out quick gasps of air, panting heavily and feeling her body heating up.

Groaning and moaning loudly now not caring if her master could hear her. Grabbing and kneading more furiously into her cheeks, feeling how her palms and fingers were slipping through her white beautiful fur! Her fleshy cheeks sinking and slipping between her fingers feeling them twisting left and right, whenever she rotates or move her hands in those directions. She then grabs handful of both cheek she could and begins bouncing them against her palms, moaning even more loudly and feeling her womanhood tingling of need.

Gatomon then bops her head into the wall growling and moaning even louder! Pushing and moving her lower body further out in a way that she is leaning against the wall. Having her skirt exposing her rear end and whatever she is doing to her butt. Giving her tamer quite a show of what's in front of him. Feeling heat rising into his own body and his own hormones slowly getting the best of him. Slowly slipping his hands down into his pants, looking over his shoulders and at the female digimon. Began rubbing and masturbating from the scene of his new lover, pleasuring herself and touching her own butt cheeks.

Making sure to rub and caress every part of her rear she could even slipping few of her fingers between her butt cheeks. Where her tailbone is causing the girl to let out another growls of pleasure hitting her like a ton of bricks! Feeling herself getting wet from this action and shivering badly from the intense feeling, she winded up letting out a loud moan of pleasure after pulling her cheeks apart and then pressing them together again. Had Gatomon releasing once more that night; unbelievable of how she hasn't even pushed herself onto her Tamer yet!

Xxx

After that little show and watching his Gatomon trying her best not to lose herself too hormones? The two of them head into the Dining room to begin eating and having dinner for the night. The tamer, who had messed with her sensitivity level and making her rear feel great to touch. Left the setting there for now and begins to see what else he could do for Gatomon?

Yeah sure she wants him to feel good and pleasurable, and no doubt she will enjoy doing it with him. But no way will he get all the pleasure and teasing tonight. It wouldn't be fair for Gatomon if she doesn't get some pleasure in return and from what he watched and witness back in the living room? The feline really needs these pleasurable moments and hell…she looked hot when trying to masturbate and rubbing her cheeks like that; makes him curious of what else he could do to make her feel even more pleasure?

"The food is almost ready master!" Gatomon purred out from the kitchen. Watching and waiting for the timer to go off for the juicy steaks, some vegetable soup and rice on the sides with curry sauce. Making her to grin. Though quickly shivered when she felt her tail sliding against her cheeks causing her to feel pleasure shooting through her once more " _dammit girl get it together! Why are you so s…"_ it finally clicked of why she is sensitive. Causing her to laugh a bit and gave a goofy grin " _of course master! He probably doesn't want me to feel left out without any pleasures for myself."_

No wonder she felt so good in the living room he must have activated the alteration program of the anthro chip. In order to not so he could have fun watching her dust and clean, but probably seeing just how far he could go with the program and see what he can do to her body. One thing for certain if he keeps this up? She will probably throw away the act of being maid and pounce him right away. She let out a low moan of pleasure once more, from feeling her tail sliding against her cheeks. " _Keep it together, keep it together make dinner first and then pleasure yourself!"_

Back in the dining room where the tamer is and hearing his lover, letting out low moans. Couldn't help but chuckle and reopen the program once more. Checking over what else he could do for Gatomon, to cause her to feeling more pleasure. He already increased her bust size, made her rear very sensitive and amazing to touch. He could possibly make it so her boobs were even more sensitive which no doubt will drive her craze, considering how much she has to avoid her arms touching them.

Ah what the heck, he figured why not make every part of her entire body sensitive? No doubt it will do wonders for her and who knows how she will react to the situation? So he set everything to the highest they could go and quickly covered his ears when he heard Gatomon: screaming out loudly and sounds of what could be a tray, hitting against the kitchen countertop followed by a very loud and lewd like moan escaping through Gatomon's voice. Shouting and screaming out yes repeatedly while with couple of no here and there. Along with then a surprise yelp escaped her throat along with sounds of silverware hitting down onto the floor or bouncing off from the counter.

Worrying the tamer of her safety and wondering if he should have waited until Gatomon. Actually brought the food out and placed them onto the table? His worry and concern immediately went away when he saw the girl coming out from the kitchen. Carrying a tray full of variety of different foods on the tray, her face completely red her eyes looked very hazy and having somewhat a faraway look too them but quickly shook her head, forcing her eyes to look normal. Smiling brightly at her tamer and walks on over to him with the tray of food in her hands. Gatomon approach right next to him and purposely leans all the way forward she could with the tray, resting right in front of him.

Having her right breast push and press deeply into her tamers left shoulder. Gasping and moaning heavily into his ears from just the lightest of touch on them. Is causing pleasure to run throughout her entire body and is even causing her legs to becoming jelly! Causing the buttons that is pushing her boobs tightly against her chest, to snap and pop open letting more of her fleshy white fur mounds to drop downward with a bounce.

Giving off a great and fantastic view of her cleavage and the top of her breasts. The boy could also see how much Gatomon is sweating and even the fur around her torso and boobs, looked to be soak and are pressing tightly down on her fleshy mounds. "Here…you…go master…" Gatomon breathed heavily with each word of her voice. The temperature in her body is sky rocketing becoming too much for the girl to bear and even clouding with her rational thoughts. Whatever her tamer or master is doing with that alteration program; it is working wonders on her.

Gatomon sat down right next to him and watches the boy eat his dinner. Asking once in a while if Gatomon is alright without having food? To be reassured by her saying how she actually had a very, very big dinner before he arrived to the digital world. Making him nod and proceeds eating his food, listening to him hum and moan in delight of the tasty meal she made for him. Licking that tongue of his across his lips, making sure to having it also wrapped around the steak much as possible so none of the sauce will drip down onto the table.

Her mind is forcing her to see this sexually and began vision the boy. Doing exactly that towards her own body, to her big juicy and meaty breasts. To her rock stiff hard nipples feeling those teeth of his, grinding and rubbing against them. Pulling the nipples away from her boobs and sucking heavily against them to get the steak sauce off from them. Then trailing down that tongue down her abs, her firm tone stomach and right between her legs. To suck and lick away his desert after dinner making everything in Gatomon's mind becoming nothing but putty and lovesick that she couldn't help but once more began masturbating in front of her master.

This didn't go unnoticed to him as his green eyes shifted towards Gatomon direction. Watching the girl having her mouth wide opened her face covered in nothing but her blush. Panting and breathing heavily towards his general direction while moving her left hand up towards her left breast, while the right hand moves down towards her legs and pushing aside her skirt to start touching her womanhood.

Causing her tamer to give his own blush and feeling himself getting turned on even more. From what appears to be Gatomon. Getting off by just watching him eating his meal right in front of her! As he continues to try and eat his meal, the motions with Gatomon's hands were increasingly getting rougher and faster against her body. Arching and throwing her head back with lewd purrs and moans of his name being called out from the girl. The sensitivity for her body being set to max were doing wonders on her as he watches Gatomon left hand. Squeezing, rubbing and even pushing tightly against her left boob so much. The boy is able to see her stiff nipples pushing through the black fabric of the maid outfit and begins getting scissor by two of Gatomon's fingers. Pinching it and pulling it outward with the rest of the boob following with it.

Stretching it out and pulling on the shirt so much that Gatomon, manage to open the shirt enough for the boy. To almost choke on his food and able to see the rest of her cleavage and her right breast completely! Including the right nipple poking through her white fur covered in nothing but sweat! Even some of the sweat dripping down and sliding across Gatomon body that a few beads. Even trailed over towards her stiff nipple and fell right off from it! With the girl continuing to moan and growl out with need, continuing to caress and rub her left breast with vigor and energy.

Even her hand that is occupied with her womanhood, began pushing and scissoring two fingers deeply into her womanhood. The tamer could see the girl forcing herself to bounce in her seat, lifting her pelvis up into the air lightly and back down. Doing her best to feel her entire hand rubbing, gliding and thrusting deep inside of her womanhood, feeling her insides squeezing her fingers badly "Master, master I want you, I want you, I want you!" Gatomon couldn't handle it anymore and immediately removed her hands away from both her breasts and womanhood.

Not caring that there are still food on the table as she leans her entire body right onto the table. Pushing and pressing down on every single tray of food there is, swiping and knocking away some of them off the table. Crawling her way forward towards her tamer feeling the different types of sauces smearing against her body, as she forcibly grabs her tamers shirt and locked lips with him in a deep passionate kiss!

Xxx

Screams and moans could be heard coming from the bedroom of their home. Plates, forks, knives and spoons were litter all over the dining room floor. With some of the sauces, rice and couple of steaks left behind and uneaten on the table. Signs of the sauces being smeared across the table top could be seen and even parts of Gatomon maid outfit being ripped across the floor.

"HARDER!" the voice belonging to Gatomon screamed out. Trails of her outfit is thrown all over the place, ripped apart forcibly off from her body. Littered along the ground with her tamers own clothing "Yes, yes, yes!" screamed Gatomon out some more as the sounds of the bed. Creaking and hitting against the side of the wall could hear from within the room.

Skin slapping against skin, grunts and moans echoing through the halls and sounds of her tamer groaning and growling out loudly against her body. The two of them were entangled with one another that they will not or would not separate from one another! Gatomon hands furiously rubs up and down along her tamer back, gently and lightly clawing against his back. Trying so hard not to leave any scratches to him or injuring him badly from wanting to feel him thrust deep inside of her, to the point she can feel herself rocking forward and back against the bed.

Gatomon can feel her insides squeezing tightly against her master hard and thick member. Moving in and out of her with slow hard thrusts, with him grunting and panting heavily into her neck. Feeling him purposely wiggling and moving his member all around and against her pussy walls. Making the feline to growl and moan lewdly into the air, while then having her lips being locked with his into a deep passionate kiss. Her breasts being pressed down by the boy's weight, his athletic build bouncing up and down against his body. Feeling the way how her soft and squishy boobs wiggle and slide along his naked and sweaty body. Her nipples stiff and hard were being pushed down into her chest, being forced to slide down against his chest. Causing the taut pink nubs of hers to move upward while sliding down his body and then downward when he moves his chest forward against her body.

"Master, master I-I" Gatomon tried to speak through each rough grunts and yelps through her throat. Feeling her womanhood tightening up around his manhood, squeezing him tightly all the while feeling the boy. Hugging her very closely to her body thrusting deep he can go inside of her, forcing the two of them to then start growling and moaning out loudly! Gatomon felt their rushing release hitting against one another mixing with each other, filling Gatomon up with his essence while some of hers were soaking his manhood and hitting against the mattress and sheets.

The feline could feel how tight his hold is on her with the way he's pushing the girl into his chest. Feeling her boobs sliding apart and going underneath his arm pits. Feeling their sweat touching and sliding against one another as Gatomon felt him humping a bit more in her insides. Forcing her to bounce and rock her hips forward and back against his pelvis as well hard on.

The girl then felt her body relaxing and letting out a heavy sigh of relief when she felt her hands and arms. Limping straight down to their sides and falling onto her back with a loud thump, but still insist of keeping her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Again…again", Gatomon breathed out with a purr. Hearing her tamer chuckling out lightly as he son fell onto his side right in front of her face. With his hair completely drenched in nothing but sweat as his eyes were looking towards her blue eyes "come on now can't tell me you ran out of energy already? Especially how much we train over the years." She giggled out and begins to sit up on the bed.

Hearing her tamer groaning when his manhood is roughly being pulled out of her, leaving the tip still inside. Only to then moaned when Gatomon proceeds to fully get his manhood out of him and began fumbling around on top of the boy's body "this type of thing will always tire out somebody Gatomon. Remember, you are a Digimon I am a human. We humans have limitations especially when it comes to mating with someone they love." He then blushed heavily when he watches the girl with her rear and back towards his face. With her head arms and boobs down against his legs staring hungrily at his manhood, patting it left to right with her hands.

"Who says you have to move for round two master?" she giggled out while swishing her tail left to right. Beginning to mess and play around with his manhood along with licking, sucking and kissing her lips towards her with hunger and need "after all kitty turn to have fun with her lover, you can try and pleasure me while I do this for you master", once again Gatomon purred out and closed her eyes in blissed.

The scent of her tamer, the feeling of his skin touching along hers, the way his manhood will throb and twitch from every single touch, kiss or even licking against it will have this effect on him. All the while beginning to pump her hands up and down once it became stiff and hard, making sure to tilt it from right to left making sure to get every single inch she could of his member. While making sure to use her large boobs to massage and squeeze against his hard manhood.

Thus the rest of the night went on like this for hours upon hours none stop making out, loving and mating the hell out of each other. Too the break of dawn along with some creative uses of the alteration program for Gatomon body. While he was being force to lay down on the bed with Gatomon pleasuring and touching his hard on with her boobs, hands and even tongue? The boy decided to repay the favor somewhat similar to hers and activates the alteration program on his V-pet. By just like how he increased her breasts sizes he decided her plump litter rear, should become even more full and rounded but not to the extent of extreme measures. Oh no just enough so that when he touches her ass cheeks they will feel like fluffy pillows for his hands to touch, along with increasing the girls sensitivity more around the breasts and now her rear, all he can hear in the room is the felines constant moans and mews of pleasure echoing through his ear drums.

Watching in fascination of how his hands whenever they push up against each butt cheek? They will immediately begin to get swallowed up with her fur and cheeks. Sinking down into her skin and even going between each of his five fingers that the boy. Began twisting and turning his hands from right to left enjoying the way how Gatomon tail will constantly. Shoot straight up into the air stiff as an iron board and then whip on down where his hands are, swishing and sliding against her own butt cheeks!

That is not all too the tamer who continued massaging and kneading into Gatomon soft, fluffy butt cheeks also began pushing them together and into each other. Rubbing them furiously up and down one another watching some of Gatomon's essence began flowing out and somewhat wetting her fur to the point the tamer can almost see the feline's skin underneath all this fur. After getting done rubbing and smearing a bit of her essence on her cheeks some more the tamer; decided to pull the butt cheeks apart from one another far as they can go. Watching in amusement of how Gatomon toes were curling up and scratching tightly against the bed sheets, slipping and trying to grip against the blankets but failing to do so. Considering she doesn't have any claws on her feet when she becomes humanoid: but it didn't deter her one bit to try and find a good footing on the bed.

Xxx

"That…was the best!" yawned out Gatomon who is completely drained of energy and physically stressed out from their very long mating session. Especially right after her tamer began fingering her and thrusting his own fingers deep into her womanhood, with the other hand fingers poking and prodding against her one entrance near her tail bone. Even sucking and licking against her womanhood so much she could have sworn the boy was touching her G-spot as human girls will state. And the way he used the alteration program to constantly increase the size of her boobs and butt cheeks, then decreasing their sizes to add even more pleasure running through her body? Pure Genius!

"Master?" Gatomon forced her eyes open and blink couple of times. Wondering why he is so quiet or isn't responding to her. Only to then find out that the poor kid is exhausted and is out cold on the bed, sleeping away the rest of what little night they have left before morning comes. Getting Gatomon to giggle quietly and leans forward kissing him on the cheek. Feeling her body altering back to her regular Gatomon form. "Get plenty of rest Master…because the fun isn't over just yet. Night", she whispered quietly too him and scoot herself closer towards the young man. Feeling him turning on to his sides and wrapping one arm entirely over her small form. Hugging her closely to his body as she nuzzled and sighed happily, dreaming away of what kind of sexy things she could do as Angewomon? Who knows what tomorrow will bring as they always say!


End file.
